1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to neurobiology, neurology and pharmacology. More particularly, it relates to methods of treating demyelination and dysmyelination diseases, such as multiple sclerosis, by the administration of Sp35 antagonists.
2. Background Art
Many diseases of the nervous system are associated with demyelination and dysmyelination, including multiple sclerosis (MS), progressive multifocal leukoencephalopathy (PML), encephalomyelitis (EPL), central pontine myelolysis (CPM), Wallerian Degeneration and some inherited diseases such as adrenoleukodystrophy, Alexander's disease, and Pelizaeus Merzbacher disease (PMZ). Among these diseases, MS is the most widespread, affecting approximately 2.5 million people worldwide.
MS generally begins with a relapsing-remitting pattern of neurologic involvement, which then progresses to a chronic phase with increasing neurological damage. MS is associated with the destruction of myelin, oligodendrocytes and axons localized to chronic lesions. The demyelination observed in MS is not always permanent and remyelination has been documented in early stages of the disease. Remyelination of neurons requires oligodendrocytes.
Various disease-modifying treatments are available for MS, including the use of corticosteroids and immunomodulators such as interferon beta. In addition, because of the central role of oligodendrocytes and myelination in MS, there have been efforts to develop therapies to increase oligodendrocyte numbers or enhance myelination. See, e.g., Cohen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,574,009; Chang et al., N. Engl. Med. 346:165-73 (2002). However, there remains an urgent need to devise additional therapies for MS.